1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to leaf collection boxes and more particularly pertains to a new vacuum trailer assembly for collecting and disposing of debris.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of leaf collection boxes is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,247 describes a system for collecting leaves. Another type of leaf collection boxes is U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,783 having a vacuum trailer for collecting litter in cut and uncut grass areas. U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,997 has an apparatus for leaf and grass vacuuming and compaction in a bag. U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,623 has a collection apparatus for collecting leaves and debris into a bag for disposal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,865 has an attachment for coupling to the front of a vehicle and picking up grass and dirt and transferring them to the rear of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 153,673 shows a vacuum leaf loader.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features allowing for collection and disposal of collected debris without the need of bags or physical removal of the debris by the user.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a collection bin having a hydraulic mechanism for tilting the collection bin to dispose of the debris.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new vacuum trailer assembly that facilitates collection of leaves and debris.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new vacuum trailer assembly that facilitates disposal of the collected debris and leaves.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a frame having a hitch portion and a trailer portion. The trailer portion has a plurality of wheels for supporting the frame. The hitch portion is designed for coupling to a vehicle. A vacuum assembly is coupled to the frame. The vacuum assembly includes a flexible intake tube for sucking debris into the vacuum assembly. The vacuum assembly has a discharge tube for expelling debris from the vacuum assembly. A collection bin is coupled to the frame. The collection bin is positioned whereby debris expelled from the discharge tube is collected in the collection bin. A stand assembly is coupled to the frame. The stand assembly includes a support panel designed for supporting a person thereon whereby the person can manipulate the intake tube to collect debris from an area surrounding the frame.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.